great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main protagonist of the Pokémon series, mostly the anime. His signature Pokémon was always a Pikachu. Why He Rocks #Ash made a lot of really good friends in the past seasons; especially in X&Y/XYZ. #His Pikachu was so iconic it became Pokémon's mascot and also one of the most iconic characters in gaming history. #Ash's Pokémon, such as Pikachu, Charizard, Heracross, and Greninja are awesome (Especially Charizard and Greninja). #His relationship with Serena is extremely heartwarming. #He only got more mature as the episodes went on. #His character is so faithful to the games, that people consider Ash to be the anime version of Red. #He has saved many lives and many legendaries. He has such a big heart he even carried Mewtwo's dying body in Mewtwo Strikes Back. #He won the Battle Frontier and was wanted for Frontier Brain, but he turned it down so he could keep travelling the world, which was a great and adventurous choice. #He believes in treating Pokemon with respect and gets angry at anyone who abuses their Pokemon. #He starts fresh each time he goes to a new region with brand new Pokemon (with the exceptions of Pikachu, Aipom and possibly any others), which shows that he likes to play fair. #He has a tendency of surprising people with out-of-the-box thinking and unpredictable strategies in grave situations, one of the most notable being in a battle against Viola when Pikachu stuck its tail into the ground to avoid getting blowned away. Bad Qualities #He never aged. #*Though to be fair, like all the characters in the Pokémon anime, they never aged, similar to how the characters from The Simpsons ''never aged in their universe. #He has been protagonist for way too long. #He has done a lot of stupid things and made a lot of bad mistakes in the past, like the infamous and miraculous feat of losing against Snivy with his Pikachu, which has defeated legendaries before. Even if Pikachu couldn't use electric type moves at the time, he has two other good moves and should have been able to overpower Snivy. ##He also entered unevolved starters into the Pokemon League, something he thankfully didn't actually make the mistake of doing in XYZ, despite losing the league anyway. ##Another mistake he made in Best Wishes is planning to take on Elesa's gym battle with only one Pokemon, then ''leaving in the middle of the battle to get more Pokemon. ''As a trainer, he should really have a maximum amount of Pokemon at all times and usually he would've been disqualified from the gym battle. #He has an infamous habit of being written into always releasing some of his most powerful Pokemon, such as Charizard, Greninja, Poipole (his first Ultra Beast) and Goodra (his first pseudo-legendary), because of the show trying not to make him seem overpowered. Trivia * His English name, Ash is derived from his Japanese name Satoshi as those letters came from that name (S'a'to'sh'''i). ** In turn, he is named after his creator, Satoshi Tajiri. *** In fact, his Japanese name meant "wisdom" or "reason". *** When Pikachu says "Pika-pi", especially when Ash is around, he is calling Ash's Japanese name. * His outfit varies as he travels through regions (His Kalos/Gen VI outfit pictured). Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Anime Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Characters that are Often Misjudged Category:Decent Characters Category:Gullible Characters Category:Asians Category:Japanese Charcters Category:Heroes Category:TV Characters